One Wish
by eunorian
Summary: Seto and yugi have been married for five years and seto loves yugi, but what happens when he makes a mistake that can change the outcome of yugi and his marriage forever.
1. Chapter 1

_I am back. Some of you may have known me as silence M. This is my first fanfic of yugioh. I do not own. Seto loves yugi, but what happens when he makes a mistake that comes back to haunt him._

**One wish: chapter 1**

It was our 5 year anniversary, yugi and I had been married for five years and now it was time to celebrate. I had gotten off of work early for the occasion . I was driving as fast as I could to get to my magician the police wouldn't bother me, they knew who I was, they weren't stupid enough to try and give the president of kaiba corporation, one of the most successful business there was a ticket. No they weren't dumb. I turned into my gate leading toward the mansion my dark magician was staying in, the more I thought of him possibly naked in one of my silk robes waiting for me to come and play in between his legs made my member raise high in the air, I picked up the gift next to me and got out the car.

When I got into the room, my greatest wishes were coming true, yugi was in the shower and as soon as he heard me call his name he came out wearing nothing but a towel, his hair dripping wet his tri- colored hair framed his angelic face making him look so beautiful, he stood there with a smile on face. " Hey blue eyes, happy anniversary." He said to me, his eyes changed light violet as I looked at him, he walked up to me moving his hips in a sexy manner that was driving me crazy. " Blue eyes," he whispered in my ear " I want you to play a game with me today" the towel dropped and he stood there fully naked in front of me, grinding his hips against me making me forget about the gift that was in my hand " I want you to make me scream as loud as you can." I felt him take my belt off and before I knew it I was naked as well holding on to his butt pulling his legs around my waist and carrying him to the bed all while sucking on his neck, I was loving the noises that was escaping his lips.

" Blue Eyes!" I rammed harder and harder into him ,the bed rocking back and forth with our movement we were both sweating yugi's hips bucking under me, making me go faster than I ever thought was possible, " blue Eyes I'm…I'm… going to cum.. Oh god!" his eyes were foggy, his nails in my back all I could is smile " come for me magician, come on let me have it." He closed his eyes and shook his head, he was so stubborn but so sexy. I went harder, his nails dug into my skin, his mouth was wide open I stuck my tongue in it, playing with the inside of his mouth, if he was going to try to hold out, I wasn't going to let him, I stopped kissing him " Come on magician come for your blue eyes," with that sentence I gave one good ram into him and he let out a moan as his seed spilled all over us, I came after . I collapse on top of him, we were both breathing hard, I felt yugi's arms wrap around me " I love you blue eyes." All I could do was smile "I love you to ."

_I know it's short but I'm not done yet, please review, and don't be afraid to to give any ideas I love to use the help of my reviewers._


	2. Chapter 2

_I don't write long chapters… sorry. But if you think you have any ideas don't be afraid to send me them, I will use them._

**One wish: Chapter 2**

I was sitting at my desk working thinking of my magician's and I anniversary from last night, I couldn't get the stupid smirk that was on my face, I loved yugi with all my heart, I die if anything were to happen to him. There was a knock on my door, I frowned a little, no one bothered me when I was working, I looked at my watch, it was about time for me to go home, I could easily ignore the knock and wait for them to leave " Hey big bro I know you're in there let me in I have a special delivery for you!" I sighed, I couldn't ignore Mokuba, not my baby brother, at least I didn't so. " Come in Mokuba, it better be good." He came in with a big smile on his face, he had gotten taller and his hair had gotten longer , he was handsome and it didn't surprise me to find out he had a girlfriend. He had a brown envelope in his hand waving it around.

"Look who has a special anniversary present from a secret admirer!" He handed it to me and gave me a wide smile "Well how fun was it" I looked at him with a raised eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?" he placed his hands on his hips, his smile getting bigger " Oh I see, its that game were going to play, fine don't tell me," he turned around then stopped " Oh yeah, yugi got one of these envelopes too this morning so just letting you know.'' He walked out the door, probably for a date with his girlfriend, I open the envelope and a DVD slid out in my hand, it was small a light with no markings on it. I placed in my laptop, where my computer tested it for any viruses, it was clean. At least I thought it was.

_" Hey settee!" _a woman who I had thought I was never going to see again appeared on my screen._ " I hope you haven't forgot about me, remember, you made a promise to me, you said you divorce yugi and come to me and start a family with me, you remember right?"_ I froze in my seat, I didn't move, I couldn't. "_If you did forget, I hope this reminds you."_

This wasn't right, the moans, the groans, each of us calling each other's name, the person I was saying I love you to was not yugi, it was a woman I had meet a year ago, I had gotten in an argument with yugi, and like a child I ran out and slept with a random woman in a bar, and now she was on a video having sex with me. I slowly got up out of my seat, it was 11:00 at night, if yugi had gotten this DVD this morning, that gave him enough time to pack his things and leave me. I shook my head, no, yugi needed me, he loved me he wouldn't leave me, I was just panicking. And it was a chance that he may have not got this DVD. Yeah, I was safe. He didn't see this sex tape, and I would just break it and he would never see it. BULLSHIT. I rushed out the door down to the stairs to the parking lot to my car, I drove past the speed limits, the police, and anything that was driving slower than me, I got to my mansion in 20 minutes, I got out the car ran inside, up the stairs and went around the rooms checking each one calling yugi's name over again until my voice cracked. I got to our room and stopped at the door, the tv was on and the sex tape of me and the woman was playing, the room was a mess, the dressers were open, all of his clothes were gone, anything he brought in the marriage when we got married, which were just clothes, was gone. He had left me, no letter, no note, nothing. The place was silent except for the moans and groans of me ,that woman, and the giggling that was in the background. Her giggling, her mocking giggling. _" I hope you remember me now, love you settee!" _and then it started all over again.


	3. Chapter 3

_Don't forget to leave me reviews, I like to say thank you to Suma-dragon's child and Crimson Laurana for reading my story and making it their favorite. As I'm reading the yugi and seto fanfics when their in a relationship, no one makes a fic about seto being unfaithful, I got tired of reading about yugi or yami crying and seeming weak in each fanfic I read. So here's one where he isn't. enjoy._

**One wish: Chapter 3**

** T**he only place I knew that yugi would go to was to the kame shop. Instead of selling like I asked him to, he kept as a place to go to when we had arguments and he didn't want to see my face anymore. Now that was probably going to be his permanent home.

Her name was Belinda heart; she was just one of the people I use to work with. Her nickname for me was setee. I knew she had on a crush on, I saw the signs. She was a big flirt but she was a gold-digger who used her sexuality to try get me to fall in love with her. But one day she got a job in America, and I hadn't seen her sense that night me and yugi had gotten into that argument. It was only supposed to be a one night stand that was it. Nothing else. I didn't even mean any of the things I said to her, I was pissed. I was angry. I was being stupid. And now it was coming back to bite me in the ass. Perfect. Just perfect.

I had run out the room, back down the stairs, out the mansion, to my car. I got in and drove out of the drive way, I needed to find my magician, I needed to explain, he would forgive me, he had to. I made it to the kame shop in less than five minutes. I jumped out the car, I looked up at the windows of the store, one light was on, it was yugi's room. I walked up to the door it was covered with a curtain from the inside, I knocked on it twice. I waited a few minutes, no one came to the door, I knocked harder. The light went off in his room. I started banging. Nothing. I started kicking and banging and pounding. Finally the door open and yugi was in the doorway, he was in a bathrobe and he looked angry. I got pretty horny. I stared at him for a few seconds and before I could say anything he slammed the door in my face.

Scratch angry. He was enraged. I started banging again but he didn't come to the door, I yelled, I kicked, I banged on the door calling his name, but he never came back to the door. I slept in my car, in the morning I hid my car down the street and walked back to the shop. I waited an hour for yugi to come down the stairs to the mailbox, finally he did, he walked back to the door of the shop and that's when I made my move, as soon as he open the door I ran up the porch and grabbed him around the waist pulling us both through the door the mail scattered out of his hand and I shut and locked the door behind me. He let out a yell; he turned around when I let him go. The fear that was in his eyes was replaced with rage. "Get the hell out of my house!" he yelled at me. I raised my hands in front of me. "Magician let me explain!" He swung at me landing a hit on my arm. It hurt. "Don't you dare call me that name, don't you ever call me that again." I tried to get closer to him but I failed miserably. He kept swinging at me landing hits in places that were not meant to be hit. "Yugi it was an accident, a mistake. She meant nothing to me!" he turned toward the phone ready to grab it and call someone. "I'm calling the police." I jumped on him and we fought for the phone" Get off me seto!" he screamed "It's alright you don't have to call the police, you just have to listen to me, that's all you have to do. "I whispered as I tried to stay as calm as possible. He struggled harder the phone dropped from his hands and I lifted him in the air and placed him over my shoulder "Let me go Seto! Put me down! Let go!" he started kicking his legs as I started to bring him up the stairs. I tried my best to cool him down, but he kicked harder, I finally made it up the stairs and went straight to his room open the door went in and closed the door, I slammed him on the bed trying to knock some of his energy down a few notches, it just pissed him off more. I held his wrists down on the bed he struggled and thrashed against me when I sat on top of him. "Get off me!" I shook my head and kissed his lips but he didn't kiss me back. "I want a divorce." He struggled harder. Those words stabbed me in the heart. I almost fell off him, he said it again, "I want a divorce, I don't want to be with you anymore, I want a divorce." I shook my head again it was hard to breath. "Yu Yu you're mad, that's all, your mad. We don't need a divorce, ok we can get help, we can talk, I'm sorry, I'm sorry O.K.!" but he shook his head, and kept saying divorce. I didn't want to lose him, I started kissing him on his neck, his lips, I wasn't going to lose him, no not like this I started to kiss down his chest trying to think of ways to undress him without letting him go, he struggled harder he yelled out something, I didn't notice a tall figure come in the room, but before I knew it I was being pulled off of him, I landed on the ground on my ass. I looked up and saw the one person that I didn't want to see.


	4. Chapter 4

_Sorry it's took so long hope you are surprised_

**One wish: chapter 4 **

Pegasus stood over me looking at me with that damn eye of his, yugi sat up and looked away from me straightening himself. "Well seto, I didn't know you loved yugi boy here so much you would cheat on him and then attempt to rape him. I must say that is a lot of love there." I looked at yugi, I was shocked, how the hell Pegasus knew. "Yugi, what the hell. Why is he here?" Yugi didn't say anything to me; he kept his eyes on the ground. "Yugi..." he kept his eyes down. After what felt like forever, he answered me. "Pegasus got the disk to, he came over to help me, he called Yami and they both were able to find me a job." I stood up slowly, I told yugi that he didn't need to get a job, I would take care of him until the day I die. And now Pegasus was standing there with a smirk on his face, as if he had won a game or something. "Where, where do you think you are going to work at?" I stared at him for a second then at Pegasus, who in about five minutes was about to get slugged in the face. Finally I got a reply "I'm going to Egypt with Pegasus, and I plan on living with Yami until I get a place of my own." I shook my head, he wasn't going anywhere, he was staying with me to fix our marriage and that was final. "You're not going anywhere with Pegasus, you are staying right here with me." Pegasus laughed, "Oh that won't do. You see the divorce papers are coming tomorrow and yugi's lawyer says he can see me and yugi leaving in a week or so." His smile was getting me pissed off. "I'm not letting him go anywhere with you." I looked at yugi, "How the hell did he get involve yugi? How did he get the tape?" He finally looked at me his eyes for the first time in our five year marriage was blank and emotionless. "Someone mailed it to him and yami; it probably was your new girlfriend." He looked out his window, "I'm going to Egypt, and I'm leaving you. Now get out, or I'm calling the police."

At work I was trying to find out why the woman would send disk to Pegasus and yami. What was the purpose? And why would Pegasus be so willing to help my magician so willingly. Yugi wouldn't sleep with him. I don't think he would. There was a knock on the door, I looked up. "Come in." yugi's pretty head popped in. "are you busy." I shook my head. He walked in he looked sexy, tight leather pants, and a nice shirt to show off his figure. He sat down in the chair in front of me took out some papers he had in a suitcase he had brought in with him. "Look, here are the papers, I'm not asking for anything, no money, no anything, you sign this and I will be out of your hair in no time." He took a deep breath and placed his hands in his lap. He never looked at me when he said any of this. I looked at the papers he handed me as if it was poison. I finally took them and started reading, he was only asking to be separated from me. "Are you sleeping with Pegasus?" his eyes jerked up at me. " Excuse me?" he looked shocked and pissed. "Are you fucking Pegasus?" He looked at me and just smiled " You are something else seto." He shook his head. " NO, seto you are the only man I slept with. Pegasus just came to help." I looked at him then back at the papers, I shook my head and threw the papers back at him. He looked confused. "I'm not signing those." He stood up, " I'm not asking for anything" I shrugged my shoulders and stood up " you're asking to leave me after five years and instead of trying to work it out with me you just want to get up and leave me. I won't sign." I walked around the desk and stood next to him. "I want you to stay." He looked at me." You just want a backup sex toy when your girlfriend isn't around." Then he turned away from me, I grabbed his arm and turned him around to face me. We were inches away from each other, I don't have another girlfriend. I love you and only you." I could tell he thought it was all bullshit. He stared me in the eyes. "I'm leaving, if I'm divorced from you or not." He got away from my grasp and picked up the papers, "Oh and here." He took his wedding ring off and placed it on my desk gently, I trapped him between me and the desk before he could move. " Put it back on," his back was to me. I could do so many things to him right now." I don't want it anymore, it's yours." He turned around, and he somehow managed to get away from me and before I could even catch him, he was out the door, the wedding ring still on my desk.

_Two weeks later….._

I still didn't sign the papers yet and I wasn't planning on doing it anytime soon. I had my limo take me to his house trying to think of ways to make yugi think rationally. But when my limo slowed to a stop, a taxi was in his driveway, I got out and walked up to the door, it was open and when I walked in the store was nearly empty, he was moving. I heard footsteps and yugi appeared with a backpack on his back, baggy jeans and a t-shirt on, when he saw me his eyes got wide. "What are you doing here?" I didn't answer; he was actually trying to leave me. "Have you signed the papers yet?" I shook my head. I went to the door and closed it. "What are you doing?" He try to get past me but I blocked him every time he tried to move past me. I stared at him. "You know the only reason why he wants to help is to piss me off right he knows it would piss me off." He tried to get past me "Seto move." I grabbed him tightly his eyes got wide and he started to struggle but I held him, "Let me go!" I almost slammed him on the ground, but I didn't want to hurt him, just talk to him. Then I heard another pair of steps. It was Pegasus. That son of a bitch. "Let him go seto." "You stay out of this." I looked at yugi who was still struggling against me. "You know he just trying to turn you against me." Next thing I knew I felt a sharp pain in my groin. Yugi had kicked me in my balls. I let him go trying to get air back in my lungs, and then he hit me with his bag. I hit the ground, all I saw was yugi and Pegasus run out the door Pegasus holding his hand, putting him in the taxi and driving off, everything went black.

_._


	5. Chapter 5

_Hey everyone sorry it took me so long, I have a favor to ask of my readers, I am having writers block, I need a little assistance with my story, so if anyone has any ideas, it would be nice to read about them and try to put them in my story._

**One Wish: Chapter 5**

_3 months later_….

Everything was still a blur, I still couldn't believe our marriage was done. I looked in the mirror and washed my face with hot water. I still didn't know what to do about seto signing the divorce papers, I was still leaving with yami, the job at the Egyptian museum was great pay and it wouldn't be long before I found my own place to stay. I put on the museum uniform; short khaki's a white polo shirt and a name tag with brown shoes. Yami was already gone for work so I ended up walking to work. Egyptian sun beamed down on me. Egypt was so beautiful, it made me happy to come out the door every day, and I loved talking to the children who came to the museum every day, it made my day to see them laughing and smiling.

When I got to work the museum was already full with tourists from all over the world. It was almost impossible to walk anywhere without bumping into somebody; I finally got to the break room and let out my breath. "Hey beautiful, you look like you just got away from a horny mob!" I jumped at the voice; I didn't know anyone was in here. It was Abayomi, a young man here who had made it his job to get in bed with me, he was well liked by me but I didn't feel like dealing with anyone right now, besides technically I was still married to seto kaiba. "Aba, what you doing back here, aren't you supposed to be out there tending to our guests?" he shook his head at me. "NO way am I going out there in that mob, I get devoured." I placed my hands on my hips. "I thought your job was to go out there and say hello to everyone." He simply smiled at me. "It is, but there are some big shots here that I don't want to deal with that I think would love you to give them a tour today." Before I could say no, he had run behind me and out the door. I hated taking on the shifts of the other coworkers, especially Abayomi, but it couldn't be helped. I went to the room where most of the richer people would meet to prepare it for them. I placed the folders on the table for them to look through, I placed refreshments and food on the table for them to eat. Before I could give them a tour of the museum I had to show them a presentation on what they could and could not do in the museum, though most of them probably had been through the museum plenty of times, they still had to sit through the presentation.

They came in one by one, I stood in front of the long conference table, waiting for them to find their seats, some of them I had already knew. Monika Hamate was there with his black jaguar, the first time I saw the beautiful cat I was terrified of it, but one day as I was doing a presentation the cat he had named jasperina ran away from him and came over to me, she purred and rubbed against my legs, I was so shocked that I had stopped talking, she simply kept purring, hamate grabbed her and apologized to me several times. After a while I had gotten over my fear of her, and whenever she did come toward me I would continue with the presentation and allowed her to follow me around when I was speaking. Today she ran right up to me and began purring, I knelt down next to her and started to pet her and rub her back. hamate just smiled. Then Mr. Johnson from Hollywood California came with his 4 year daughter hope, the mother had to leave early so he had to bring her along. The last time he brought her she ran around the table, and played with jasperina who may I add was following around the table while I was talking, when she got bored with the cat she ran up to me and raised up her hands, " wugi" she said. " Pick me up!" I looked up at her father, he just shrugged his shoulders, I picked her up and walked around with her, the other rich men simply smiled at me as I talked and rocked hope to sleep, by the end of the presentation I had become her uncle "Wugi". Today was no different she ran right up to me "Uncle Wugi are we going to walk around the museum today?" I picked her up and said "Yes we are sweetie, right after the little movie I have to show your daddy." She smiled, her big brown eyes were so beautiful, she looked just like her father who was not that bad looking. I looked at him and said good morning and handed hope back to him " You would make a great father Mr. Moto." I smiled and said thank you before I went to the door to see if anyone one else was coming. Everyone was pretty much here, one seat was empty, but that was fine we didn't need everyone to start the presentation. As I was getting ready to shut the door, I heard a familiar voice that I had no interest in hearing ever again. "Sorry I'm late." I stood there looking at my soon to be ex-husband Seto Kaiba in the eyes, " I got lost." He smiled at me and as he passed by me to get in his hand touched my hip and squeezed I slapped his hand as I could. I heard a hissing sound come from him and I smiled. "It's O.K Mr. Kaiba just take a seat and we will begin. He made a face at the fact I called him Mr. Kaiba, he knew I was pissed and he knew I still wanted a divorce. This was going to be a long day.

_Sorry it's so short but I told you I have readers block! Listen Suma-dragon's child and Crimson Laurana I know you haven't forgotten about me, and I know you have great ideas so you can help me to, all my readers come together and help! Don't forget to leave your reviews. _


	6. Chapter 6

_Sorry everyone, brain block but I'm back! _

**One wish: Chapter 6**

I walked around the table as usual, concentrating on the presentation, explaining what the rich men could and could not do, showing them the floors and sites that were open and completed, I was doing this all while trying to ignore seto who for some reason kept raising his hands and asking me questions that were irrelevant to what I was saying. "Excuse me, but what about Hathor?" I looked at him confused for a moment. "Who?" he smiled at me happy to see me confused. "The Egyptian goddess of love. Will we be seeing her statue today?" I shook my head. "No that is still off limits, the display is still not done yet." I turned back to the screen to continue "DO you believe in love?" I turned and looked at seto trying hard to hold my temper. "Why do you ask Mr. Kaiba?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"I don't know, you look like you use to be in love with someone who loved you a lot, and when they screwed up you left them in a heartbeat. That's all."

"What's that got to do with what we are doing now?"

"Nothing, just wanted to talk to you person to person that's all."

I turned back to the screen and took a deep breath; this was going to be a long day. I continued on, there was an awkward silence from the others, who did not know how to react to what had just happen. After the presentation I told everyone to go to the lobby where they could stretch and relax. I couldn't leave the room without straightening the conference room it was a museum policy that could not be ignored. Seto was still sitting in his chair looking at me with those damn blue eyes of his, I wanted him to leave, sign the papers and never come back.

"You have to leave, you can't be in here."

He just stared at me.

"Mr. Kaiba…."

"Don't call me that. You don't have to be so polite when it's just us."

He stayed seated, his face emotionless.

"Look se-"

"Call me blue eyes."

"What?"

"Magician, call me blue eyes. Like you use to, I miss it."

"No. get out. Please."

He placed his hand in his jacket pocket and pulled out papers.

"These are the divorce papers."

I sighed "You're going to sign them then."

"No." I was confused, I had a headache.

"Then what are they doing here with you, why bring them with you."

He stared at me, looking me up and down. "I thought you would get depress. I thought you would let yourself go because you realize that working wasn't what it was cracked up to be, I was hoping you turned ugly."

He looked me in my eyes. "But you're even more beautiful than you were before you left me."

He stood up and walked toward me I stepped back "Stay back" he stopped.

"Come home. It's been three months now, I need you more than I thought, I miss you magician."

His eyes had turned soft, I stepped back more, "No. sign the papers so you can move on."

He knew what I meant when I said that, he turned around then turned back to look at me.

"I don't want her. I want you."

"If you did want me you would have stayed faithful."

"I had a moment of weakness."

"If you truly, truly love someone there would be no moment of weakness. "

I sidestepped him and went to clear the table; it was almost time to escort the rich men through the museum. "Why did we argue that night?" the question caught me off guard. I looked up at him.

" I wanted to adopt, and you didn't." I went back to working on the table.

"What if I say I'm ready to adopt, that I can get us to an adoption agency in about an hour… would you come home." I walked up to him and grabbed his arm and dragged him to the door. "Please let the others know I will be there shortly." He looked at me his eye unreadable. "You know you're still my husband. I'm not going to let you go that easily." I shook my head.

"You hate not being in complete control. You didn't love me; you love the fact that I needed you."

I opened the door and let him out. I went back to the table and started cleaning up. There was another knock on the door. If it was seto I was calling security on him. The door opened and the head of the woman who slept with my husband popped in.

"I know you don't have time… But I think it's important that I speak with you." Before I could say anything she was gone and I was alone.

_I hope you liked it, reviews! how will I know if I need to give up on writing this story if you don't leave reviews. Tell me if you love it and if you hate it give me ideas to make it better. Don't be afraid I don't bite… much._


	7. Chapter 7

_Alright, here it is._

**One Wish: Chapter 7**

The fact that I was about to talk to yugi, the man that could make seto kaiba leave his home and travel all way to Egypt to get him back was kind of making me nervous. I didn't know why, but it did. I had my plan already put into action, what I was going to say to him how I was going to tell him what his husband truly thought of him, everything. He needed to know what kind of a man seto truly was.

His place was kind of cute, big enough for at least three people. I stopped at the door. I took a deep breath; seto once told me of how bad a temper yugi had, like how one time seto pissed him off so bad that he knocked him out. He didn't wake up until the next day, what if he got mad at me, what if what I was getting ready to show him pissed him off so bad that he attacked me?

I knocked on the door twice, I waited. After a few minutes the door knob turned and the door opened, yugi stood in the doorway, his eyes were piercing and beautiful all at the same time. I almost forgot everything I had planned to say. I was speechless, he was gorgeous, and why the hell would seto be unfaithful?

"Belinda."

I nodded my head, he didn't seem angry, nor any other emotion either, I didn't even feel safe walking in, but I had to it was necessary.

"Do you want something to drink?" He asked once we sat down on the sofa. He looked down "um... Do you think he would like something?"

My one year old had slipped off the couch and walked over to yugi with a big playful smile. He was giggling and holding on to yugi's knee while at the same time bouncing up and down. I smile and politely declined. That was the first time I had ever seen him do that, he was usually grumpy, he sometimes would not even let me hold him.

As he played with my son I took out my tape recorder and some papers.

"What's all this."

I looked at him and let out the breath I didn't know I was holding

"As you know, I slept with seto." I waited for him to show some type of emotion, but he just kept entertaining my son.

"I know what I did was wrong, but you have to understand, he told me you two were getting a divorce." He looked at me then.

"He said what?" emotions were about to show.

"He told me that he was tired of being with you, that he didn't love you."

There were signs of rage, my baby was smart, he ran from him to me.

"I am a reporter, so I always keep a tape recorder with me." I moved with caution.

"I was always told to keep a tape recorder on me." He didn't move nor breathe. I turned the tape on.

"_Seto, why aren't you home with yugi?"_

"_Why, don't you want me here with you?"_

"_Well yeah, but you two are married right? Shouldn't you be home?"_

"_I don't want to be with him, just you, I love you."_

"_But…"_

"_Were getting a divorce, I'm going to divorce him, so that way we can be together."_

"_I don't want to be the reason you two separate. I mean he loves you, a lot." _

"_I wasn't thinking when I married him. Honestly, I think I married him just to find out the secret of his cards."_

"_What?"_

"_He always beats me in duel monsters; I think I married him to find out how he beats me every time."_

"_Are you sure you want to do this?"_

There was a pause

"_Yes."_

The moans and sounds of us having sex came after. I turned it off. My baby had fallen asleep by now on my lap; I rocked my legs side to side hoping he would stay asleep. I looked at yugi waiting for a response.

"Why are you letting me hear this? If you're doing it in hopes I would leave seto, your homemade movie did the trick, all I'm waiting for is seto to sign the papers, then he's all yours."

I must have looked shocked, because he raised his eyebrows.

"What homemade movie?" He sat back on the sofa.

"The disk you sent to me with you and seto having sex."

I shook my head. "I never sent you a disk." He narrowed his eyes at me

"Honestly! I would never send you something like that, if that got out my career would be done."

I looked down at my son, I couldn't let that happen. For my son's sake.

"So if you didn't send it, who would have made a sex tape of you and seto and then send it to me and a few others."

His face was emotionless, while mine must have been filled with shock and fear. He shook his head and pointed at the papers. I shook myself out of my shock and handed them to him. He stared at them.

"Seto won't talk to me anymore, I've tried calling his office, but he's always out. I thought you could help me." He was looking at the picture of my baby before he was born. It was dated one year ago, a few months after me and seto slept together. He looked at the picture, then at my baby, then at the picture. His eyes got wide as he stared. He was a smart man.

"Can you help me?" he swallowed, and then took out his phone. I heard it rang it rang and seto's voice came on

"I think we need to talk, can you come over here to my house please. His voice didn't shake or quiver, his face stayed emotionless as he hung up, "He's coming now" after about 15 minutes of silence there was a knock on the door. Yugi yelled out "It's open!" seto walked in a smile on his face. Then he saw me and it disappeared.

"Seto, I think we need to talk." He sat up a little as seto walked around the sofa toward me.

"Oh, and say hello to the baby." He looked at me. "What's his name?"

"Seto Kaiba Junior."

_DUH DUN DUUUUHHHH! It appears we have a problem. Reviews! I need them or I will have no choice but to stop writing all together and never finish this story leaving you wondering what happens next! SO GIVE ME A REVIEW!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Sorry it took so long had some things to do.**_

Chapter 8

Everything was a blur. The small child in Belinda's arms was sleep. Yugi simply stared at me kicking his slender leg back and forth with his arms crossed.

" Well Seto, aren't you going to say hello to your son and girlfriend." The look Belinda gave him was that of a wounded dog. I wanted to strangled her. I saw the papers on the table, and the picture of an unborn child glared at me.

I really wanted to kill her now.

" Yugi I can explain, everything just give me a few minutes.."

He stood up and walked around to Belinda, he held out his hands for the baby. Belinda took one look into those beautiful eyes and handed him over. He held him close and cradled him.

" Explain to me what? That you got a woman pregnant after I asked you a hundred times to help me adopt? Or explain to me how you tried to hide it from me. "

He handed him to me and I took him.

" Or how you only married me to find out how I keep defeating you in duel monsters?"

My face must had looked lost because he walked over to Belinda and she handed him the tape recorder, he pressed play.

I was so fucking screwed I couldn't lie, beg, plead, or anything to get myself out of this situation. That was my voice. That was me. His look was of being pissed and sad all put together in one.

" Do you have the papers on you blue eyes."

That's not when I wanted to hear that name , I wanted him in love with me in bed with me not pissed off and just finding out that I had ruined our marriage.

"Yugi can we please ta-"

"No."

"Yugi bu-"

"Sign the papers."

_20 minutes later….._

I walked out of his house with junior still in my arms and Belinda behind me. I signed the papers. I signed and our marriage was over. All I had to do was wait for the papers saying we were officially divorced. When we were as far from yugi's place I turned around to Belinda and handed junior to her.

" Why, why did you go to him?"

She looked at junior

" You wouldn't talk to me. You wouldn't see junior. Yugi was my last resort. "

I almost slapped her, I had to control myself.

" maybe I didn't want to be anywhere near you, maybe I wanted to be left alone?"

She smirked

" How long did you think I was going to let you ignore us. Junior needs a father, you have a son now so you might as well get use to it. And start being a man and take care of your responsibilities."

" Don't tell me about being a man , I don't have to do anything with that boy of yours so leave me the hell alone."

I walked past her

" Then I guess I will be getting my child support from you then. I hate to see you in court, the judge will see to it you give me money."  
I turned around

" And why would he see to it that you get the money?"

She smiled.

" I'm an on my own mother trying to make it through life with a baby who has a father who won't even acknowledge him as his own son. The judge will see that you're a deadbeat dad and grant me the child support... well junior the child support."She was right. Damn. Fuck my life.

" Well seto you sure know how to make a mess out of a marriage."

Me and Belinda both look to see yami standing there in a museum uniform. His violent eyes were darker than yugi's and his voice was deeper. He was beautiful just like yugi, and I admit I tried to sleep with him on occasion, but he hated me and had no interest in me or anything that involved me. he saw me for who i truly was, and he was not sad at the fact that me and yugi were through.

" Hi yami. Umm…"

I was speechless. I didn't feel like talking anymore.

He walked past me and Belinda and headed home.

" Seto, one more thing, yugi called me and told me everything." He stopped and turned toward both of us.

" If either of you come back to my house again, I'm calling the police."

He looked at junior

" I don't care if you have that baby with you or not."

He turned back around and continued walking, somehow... me and Belinda both knew that he wasn't just being mean. He meant every word.


	9. Chapter 9

**This is the last chapter! **Chapter 9

_" I don't understand why you won't listen to me!" _

_Yugi walked behind seto trying to grab his arm and turn him around. But seto yanked his arm away from him._

_ " I don't want any kids yugi I like what we have right now."_

_He moved around the room trying to escape yugi's pleading eyes, he didn't understand why yugi wanted kids so badly, they were loud and annoying and time consuming. He didn't want kids. _

_ " It's not like your going to have to deal with it, your barely here!" _

_Seto turned around suddenly and glared at him,_

_ "I don't want kids with you!"_

_He said the wrong thing. That sentence didn't come out right. But it was too late to take it back, the look on yugi's face was of pain, his eyes looked around searching for something to say. "You don't want to have kids with me?" Seto looked down, and then he did the only thing he could think of. He walked past yugi and went down the stairs out the door. He drove around until he got to a bar. He got out the car and walked inside. The music was quiet and serene almost as he walked over to the bartender and ordered a drink._

_ "SETTY!" _

_The voice was familiar he turned his head around and stared at the woman next him._

_ "Belinda?" _

_They talked for hours, drinking their wine until things got different, somehow they ended up in a hotel, and somehow they ended up in bed. Next to each other, kissing each other, having sex._

_ This wasn't right. But they didn't care. _

_In the morning they separated._

Seto sat in his chair, in his office staring at the wedding ring on his finger. He fucked up. And he knew it. Six months had passed the divorce was finalized. He was single now. With a child that he didn't want.

The phone ranged.

" What is it."

"Sir, it is about Ms. Belinda."

" I don't want to talk to her I already sent her the money she asked for"

He was going to hang up

" Sir Ms. Belinda is dead."

He froze

" She got in a terrible car crash. A drunk driver hit her head on."

He sat up straight

" Junior is fine, the police should be bringing him to you now."

Before he could say anything else the phone hanged up and all that was heared was the dial tone.

Five minutes later the cops knocked on the door, everything went by too fast, everything felt like a dream. Belinda was dead. And junior was now in his arms sleep, he just stood in the middle of his mansion wondering how the hell he was going to raise a child. He had no help. For the first time since he was a child he whispered

" I don't know what to do." And as if god had decided that seto was an asshole and didn't deserve any type of peace junior opened up his eyes, looked around and let out a shrill cry. And he kept crying.

The museum was packed and yugi was doing tour after tour with different people asking the same questions about the same exhibits. He was tired after work so he just plopped down on his bed he had saved up enough money to get his own place and he was happy.

And then the phone ranged.

He was going to ignore it. But it wouldn't stop. So slowly he got up and answered the phone.

A child's crying could be heard he had to take the phone from his ear.

"Yugi can you please help, me."

Yugi's eyes widened

" Seto, what is going on…"

" Belinda's dead, I need help junior won't stop crying please I know you don't want to see me but please help me. Please."

Yugi was in shock. Belinda was dead?

"Yugi?"

Seto sounded helpless.

" Bring him seto."

As soon as he said that there was a knock on the door, he walked to his door and opened it the sound of a baby could be heard. Seto stood there with junior in his arms kicking and screaming, seto looked defeated. Yugi took junior away and seto stumbled in with all of his things.

The next day seto woke up sore from sleeping on the couch. Junior was hungry but yugi fed him, burped him and put him to sleep. He was a natural at it, as if raising a child was the easiest thing In the world. Seto watched as yugi walked around getting ready for work while at the same time telling him what to eat and what not to feed junior while calling yami to let him know that seto was here with the baby and may need help. Seto looked at him with amazement in his eyes.

Junior played with the toy in his hand giggling as yugi played with him, making high screams of joy as yugi made funny faces and bounced him up and down seto sat on the far side of the room. Too scared to approach.

"Seto come play with your son" yugi picked junior up and placed him in seto's lap. Seto looked at yugi then at junior who was now playing with seto's shirt.

" Bounce him up and down."

" I'm giving him up for adoption."

There was a silence.

" What?"

" I can't raise him on my own. I don't know the last thing about kids. So I'm giving up for adoption."

Yugi gave a little laugh

" NO your not, I'm going to take him, I won't let him get lost in the adoption system."

Yugi took junior back, and junior smiled

" You can have him." Seto stood up and walked out the door but before doing so he turned around and looked at his ex

" I'll send you money so you get him the necessary things."

He walked out the door. He started walking down the street.

But then he turned around and ran back to yugi's house and burst through the door scaring yugi.

He dropped to his knees in front of him

" Please take me back. Please. If you take me back I'll change. I'll change, whatever you want to do I'll do it."

Yugi shook his head

"Please! I fucked up I know I am so sorry! Please I need you, I miss you, I want to raise junior with you."

Yugi stood still frozen.

_Hey everyone! Well that's it the last chapter. Hoped you liked my story so far, I may make a second installment if I get at least ten more reviews. Or someone could continue the story for me! That's right if you want anyone can make the second installment to my story, its up to you guys, would you like to write it, or do you want me to write it._


End file.
